everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
George-Michael Bernard Pendragon/Relationships
Family Bernard doesn't really like to talk about his immediate family. Sure, he's the son of King Arthur, who's noble and great and whatever you say, but he's never really met his father, and was sent off to the countryside to be raised. When you ask about his background, his eyes will light up when he talks about Kent, his bucolic childhood. And if you ask for his family history, he'll tell you all that he can about the past Arthurs... just never the one right before him. Parents - the last King Arthur as Uther, and his Igraine Clearly, his biological father is the past King Arthur, but his biological mother is not Guinevere. Rather, she's the wife of one of the last King Arthur's lords that he was in hots for, and he sired Bernard in the same way that Uther sired Arthur -- by disguising himself as the lady's husband while the husband was off at war. Bernard assumes that his father is dead, and he's not really sure about the state of his mother. He's also pretty convinced that he has a bunch of (half-)siblings somewhere, but has no clue where they are or what they're doing. Bernard really wishes he knew who they are though, because King Arthur's ignorance in that respect is literally deathly. Adopted Family Kaylee Echo Cynyr and Kayden Eckhart Cynyr are the twin children of the previous Sir Kay, and their father is now the current Sir Ector. This is the only family that Bernard really knows, having been raised on their farm in Rochester, Kent for as long as he can remember. When Bernard talks about Kaylee and Kayden, he always refers to them as his siblings, nothing less, and will ramble for hours about childhood memories playing cricket or sparring together or exploring the natural scenery in Kent. Unfortunately, there's a lot of tension in this family, most notably destiny-drama between the twins on who is the more deserving Sir Kay/Sir Ector. Bernard's deeply aware of this, and he's afraid of the two people most dearest to him being torn apart. Because of this, he makes a lot of effort in making sure the three of them bond and hang out and do friendly things like play cricket and have self-care (k)nights. It's a superficial cure, and hasn't been effective in culling the conflict. Bernard won't admit it to anyone else, but back home, when he goes to the Rochester Cathedral to pray, when he looks up at the stained glass of the two saints that gave him his namesake and King Arthur himself, there is one thing that he never fails to remember to pray for: for his family to cease its civil strife, and to undo those centuries of generational trauma. Past Arthurs Without a doubt, Bernard is all for the "conspiracy theory" that King Arthur will return when Britain in at her time of greatest need. With the Legend and Romance Tradition of King Arthur repeating every generation, it's safe to say that the prophecy made is pretty accurate. In the most basic of terms, Bernard considers himself the reincarnations of all the past Arthurs. All the generation pain and trauma, everything that Arthur has endured. It doesn't matter to him that he's never known his father -- he has a host of other King Arthurs that he can cherish and respect. Friends Bernard has these. He's really really desperate to make allies and develop a strong support network, not wanting Camelot (or Britain) to collapse on itself due to internal conflict. Mercury Wyllt *we haven't talked about him as much as we've talked about the ector twins but *they're roommates and good friends Kirk Hamilton and Chelsea York Naturally, the most renown King of Britain knows the representations of the UK themselves. He adores Kirk's aesthetic and will cry with Chelsea over how great England is. Bernard thinks both are great. The one issue is that, because of Bernard's desperation of bringing peace, he will sometimes engage in respectability politics that don't really get anywhere. Ilari Stepanov cricket buddies, political allies. Acquaintances As the next King Arthur, Bernard knows a ton of people. He's also known by a ton of people. Here are some of them. Ablative Charming TBA. We will see. Enemies Bernard is actually really, really paranoid that most of his knights secretly hate him. To counteract that, he's saccharine and overly friendly towards everyone that he knows, and forces them to bond and be friendly with him as well. Unfortunately, it can have the opposite effect: tons of people find Bernard's positivity and wholesomeness really fake, and think that the next King Arthur is definitely up to something. Pet Bernard has a pet swan. The reasoning behind this is that all the swans in England belong to the Queen. The swan is pure white, and named Ascalon. Though beautiful, he is vicious, and flies at things he does not like with a vicious rage, much like a lancer's spear. *''Ascalon'' is named after the romanticised St George's lance. It is also the name of a historical city in Israel, and the name Winston Churchill used for his personal WWII aircraft. Basically, fits with Bernard's inspirations. *Dragons? Often believed to be a precursor to the discovery of dinosaurs (what are these lizard-like bones in the ground? Remnants of a mightier age!). Birds? Direct descendents of dinosaurs, often joked to be dinosaurs themselves. So a pet swan that represented a dragon seemed fitting. Romance Realising that King Arthur's only "grand romance" is the Romance Tradition itself, Bernard has accepted that although King Arthur might have a filled throne, there's still a dead bedroom. Guinevere never truly loves him, and everything to do with Morgause turns out nothing short of terrible-- maybe, it's better to accept that if you're truly an Arthur, you just die alone. So, to accept that fact, Bernard has realised he can just casually date, and no one really has the power to care or to stop him. Unfortunately, he doesn't really know how to, and ends up becoming emotionally detached from his SOs. Fake positivity doesn't just stop with friends; Bernard has issues tearing down his emotional walls with who he's dating, as well. He's has had a string of exes, that all ended on mixed levels of success, for he could never be good enough to be their man. Category:Subpages